


Gang Grumps

by ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Funny, Gangs, Multi, kissing and such, longer work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld/pseuds/ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a tiny, tiny part of the plan, but his fuck-up was ruining months of preparation. <br/>In which the Game Grumps are a gang, and things seem to go completely wrong and unbelievably right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gang Grumps

He fucking knew that Ross was going to screw something up.   
You add the _one_  newcomer to the plan, and suddenly everything comes crashing down.   
Dan slammed his hand on the steering wheel as he listened to the scuffling on the other side of the wire. All Ross had to do was stay silent and hand over the firearms. He was a miniscule, tiny, tiny, part of the plan, but his fuck-up was ruining months of preparation.   
He just watched the doors, willing them to burst out and jump into the truck.  
\---  
Everything happened so quickly. The rigged AK-47s weren't supposed to go off, their wire wasn't supposed to be exposed.   
Barry was supposed to do all of the talking. The deal was simple, Arin and Suzy's location for the illegal weapons.   
It was Dan who decided that their gang wasn't going to be shamed and stolen from. He had Kevin and Barry rig them so the pulling of the trigger would result in an explosion, killing the user. It hadn't been Dan's style.   
Yet, it totally was at the same time. The cold look in his eye had frightened everyone into working on the morally-questionable plan. Everyone knew how important Arin and Suzy were to the man, but his determination and nonchalance about taking lives scared the other members.   
But they didn't end up taking any lives.   
When Ross handed over the third AK, his finger slipped, exposing the copper wire that contrasted greatly against the matte black barrel of the assault rifle.   
Everyone had clued in to what it was immediately afterwards. People began shouting, and the skinny Australian began to slink into the background. He miscalculated a step and placed his foot into a rotted floorboard. Ross slid down the wall, his foot completely stuck in the floor. His chest constricted.   
He had messed up. He had messed up badly.   
Now everyone was yelling, throwing punches and attacking each other. Ross watched Kevin fall to the ground, pull a small pry bar from his belt, and take out the nearest man's kneecaps. He winced, tears coming to his eyes with empathy for the other man.   
This was brutality.   
Brian had a knife, but no one had been stabbed yet. He radiated a sort of dominance, and people parted around him, continuing the turf war once he passed. The older man stalked over to Ross and stared down at him, blue eyes burning with... something. Amusement?  
He knelt down next to the 18 year old boy, gripping his shoulder.   
"Cmon, Ross. We need to get you out of here."  
Ross shook his head, curling his arms around his knees. He couldn't move, he was rooted to his spot. He tried to kick his foot, only to shoot pain all the way up his leg.   
"I can't. I-I'm stuck, Brian. I think my ankle's broken." Ross' face crumpled. He watched Vernon fall in a heap on the ground over Brian's shoulder. A woman stood over him with a wooden board, looking just as young and panicked as Ross did. Her hair was cropped short and dyed pink, a flannel shirt tied around her waist. Ross watched her until a pain curled around his leg. He snapped back to see Brian tugging his leg out of the floor. He turned and shouted.  
"Kevin, pry bar!" He held a hand out, and the gray-and-yellow bar materialized in his hand. Ross shrunk away from it, the dry blood putting him off. Brian put the crowbar-part into the floor and pulled away the rotted floor. The older man scooped Ross up effortlessly, setting him on his hip. This was, undoubtedly, how he carried his daughter.   
Brian walked through the crowd once more. They were passing the girl, and Ross tapped Brian's shoulder. He stopped, and Ross slid Brian's knife out of the holster. Ross reached out over his shoulder and snagged the girl.   
He was going to do something right today.   
He held the knife in front of her throat, and she shook as he held her. He leaned into Brian's ear.  
"Okay, we'll walk out slowly."  
"Bold move, O'Donovan."  
The girl looked petrified as they walked out, and people fought behind him. Now that they had her, their youngest member, everyone stopped. The fighting died off, and their members could walk peacefully behind them. Everyone was bruised, broken, and bloody.

It was all Ross' fault.   
But he was making good, he was getting them out of there.   
They slammed the doors open and blinked, stepping into the California sunlight. He, Brian, and the girl led everyone to the truck, throwing the heavy doors open. They all climbed in, and Dan tore out of the area in a silent fury. He didn't seem to notice the new arrival, staring at the road as if it had personally offended him. The car ride was full of tension, especially when Dan slammed the brake and spun into an alley. Everyone was forced forward, and then everything halted. Everything except for Dan.   
"What the fuck did you think you were doing, O'Donovan?" He yelled, the sound ripping through the silent vehicle.   
"I-I'm sorry, Dan. I didn't have any-" he began.  
"Is this some kind of _joke_ to you? I have- _we_ have- friends trapped in some godawful place, and no way to find them!"  
"I'm sorry," Ross squeaked, a bit quietly. He seemed to be retreating into himself more with every word Dan yelled. There was a fearful desperation in his voice.  
"It was useless to try and bring you! _I don't even know why we took you in_!"  
As soon as the words were out of Dan's mouth, his eyes widened in shock.  
That was too far.  
Ross was in tears now, and Dan snapped out of his fury. His pride shattered, any anger he had dissolved.   
"Ross, I didn't mean that."  
He shouldn't have yelled at him. Ross was still a kid, he didn't know how to conceal high-energy explosives. Dan had flashbacks to when kids would scream at him, when adults would call him useless. He had done the same to the younger boy.   
Ross scrubbed at his eyes, and Kevin pulled him to himself. When Dan reached back towards him, Barry pushed his arm away, shaking his head. His eyes seemed to say 'it's better if you just leave him alone'.  
Dan nodded grimly. He began to turn back to the steering wheel when a high voice piped up.  
"He didn't ruin everything."  
Everyone turned to the girl in the back of the truck, fiddling with the paracord that kept her tied to the seat latches at the floorboards. Her arms were bruised, clashing with the pale yellow of her tanktop.   
No one said anything back, so she just continued.   
"I know where they keep _most_ of the people that they take."   
There was hope injected into everyone's eyes, all six of the other men watching her closely, hanging on to her every word.   
"Why would you help us?" Brian was watching, bemused. He intimidated her, but she didn't feel as though he was hostile.   
"I... I just know what it's like to be the youngest in the group."  
"And...?"  
"And no one expects you to do anything right. So don't yell at him." Her hazel eyes flew towards Dan accusingly. She was like an older sister, scolding a childhood bully. She had looked afraid before, but she wasn't right then. Ross peeked out from behind Kevin's arm. She hadn't just put Dan back in his place, she had kicked his _ass_.   
And she gave up her loyalty to protect him.   
"We'll go back to the base and figure out what to do from there." Dan struggled to keep the thin guise of unshaken leadership. The girl settled back into her silence as Dan started the truck, backing out of the alleyway.  
\--  
Ross slid over to sit next to the tied up girl, who appeared to be near sleep. He understood. They were an hour into a five hour drive from her home, and the quiet chatting mixed with the stuffy truck was enough to make anyone drowsy. He just hoped Dan was awake still.  
"Hey." He spoke quietly.   
"Hey," she reciprocated with a small grin.  
"Hey," Ross said again, eyes widening with the realization of his mistake. He recovered quickly as she giggled.  
"What's your name?"  
"I'm Holly Conrad."  
"Holly.... Conrad," Ross repeated, as though he was trying it on for size.   
She nodded.  
"I'm Ross O'Donovan."  
"That's a mouthful."  
"Yeah, it is. No one here can even spell it."  
"Wrong," Brian piped up, a smug smile on his face. "I can spell it. I have a Ph.D."  
Ross rolled his eyes and stared at Holly.  
"Not in English, dumbass."  
"Theoretical Physics uses many English elements. I have to write papers and do other important stuff."  
"Then why are you working with one of the smallest gangs in Sacremento?"  
Holly retorted.   
"I like you. You put up a fight." Brian remarked. "But, if you must know, this group would fall apart without me."  
"Yeah," Ross snorted. "Who else would treat us with endless stories about his kid?"  
"Audrey is much more interesting a subject than anything you can come up with, dumbass." Brian pushed his head playfully, and Ross smacked him back lightly. Holly felt comfortable around them, like they were a tight-knit group. The only loose cannon was gripping the steering wheel tiredly. Dan reminded her of Mark, the second in command of the gang she was from.   
  
Mark had crazy hair as well, often pulled back into a crimson bun to reveal tanned skin and a sharp jawline. He was quiet most of the time, stoically silent unless it mattered.  
She had seen him truly angry once, when she was sixteen. One of the newcomers, a twenty-three year old named Sam, had reeled back and slapped her for dropping a book that she was bringing him. He had slapped her so hard that it had bruised under her eye and over the better part of her sensitive face. A couple swipes of makeup had done the trick to hide it while Mark had been tutoring her. She had rested her face on her hand, and when it lifted, some of the makeup had worn off. She willed that it wouldn't be seen, that Mark wouldn't know how clumsy she was to deserve the strike, so he wouldn't give up on her. Her wish had come true, for about three minutes.  Until Mark had looked up from the textbook while she was staring down at the workbook. She felt a strong hand force her chin up, and Mark had a water bottle in his other hand. He tipped it to wet a napkin he was holding, bringing it to wipe her face. She pulled away, but Mark persisted determinedly. Soon after, all of the concealer had been wiped away. Mark's hand had shaken as his brows knit together.   
"What happened, Hol?" He had asked.  
She had shrugged, smiling.   
"Y'know, I'm just clumsy." She stared into her lap.   
"Who was it?" That frightening dominance that she had seen in Dan laced its way into his tone.   
"Mark, don't make a big deal out of it."  
She was pleading, and Mark stopped asking. He grabbed her thin hand, squeezing on the verge of pain. He walked into the cafeteria, where most people were gathered at the time.   
"Everyone, in line. _NOW_!"  
People scrambled, and Holly almost shrunk into herself. Mark pulled her back towards him, cutting off any attempt at escape. They started with the people near them, all standing silently as Mark walked Holly past each one of them. Holly didn't know what he was doing, what he hoped to accomplish with the task. It was near the end of the line when they passed Sam. He stood silently, straight-faced until they passed. Holly looked behind her to see him grin at her. The grin definitely told her that more was to come now that she had told. He was daring her to speak up, knowing how little she wished to rock the boat. She turned back to face forward once more, but Mark had halted. He spun on his heel and was nose-to-nose with Sam, who had forgotten to lose the grin before Mark had turned. It melted off of his face a bit too late.   
"You did this."  
"No, I was just about to sneeze."  
Again, he glanced over Mark's shoulder at Holly. His eyes dared her again.   
"He's lying," she squeaked. Sam's eyes widened.   
"He slapped me when I dropped a book."  
Mark's hand had curled into a fist, and he turned his head to the side to address Holly, not even turning his back on Sam.  
"Go get Jack before I kick his ass."  
  
Holly had scrambled away to find Mark's superior and boyfriend. Jack's eyes had widened at the bruises covering her face and her announcement that Mark was upset. Jack had rushed out to do damage control, but Holly heard what everyone had said when she was sent to her room. Once the Irish man understood the situation, he had helped Mark beat the shit out of Sam.   
She never saw Sam around the base again.  
\--  
"Holly?" Ross' voice shook her out of her musing. She must have been asleep, as it was pitch black outside.

Her hand were no longer tied, and lay curled up on her stomach. They were stopped at a warehouse in the desert, abandoned from the looks of it. The door popped open and boxes were unloaded from the truck. Ross stayed near her, due to his ankle. Ross was carried by being thrown over Barry's shoulder, and Brian lifted Holly bridal-style.   
"I can walk!" Holly pouted petulantly.  
"Not after that car ride. I think we both know that your legs are in sleepytime junction right now."  
"Sleepytime Junction?"  
"It's a lullaby that Dan made for Audrey. Don't ask."  
Holly nodded thoughtfully, causing Brian to chuckle. It was odd, she noticed. She had been taken from her home and afraid, but everyone here was.... a massive dork. There wasn't any malice in the way that they spoke to her, they treated her with enough respect. Even when Brian had taken her to her room, it was nice. It was sectioned off with only one room beside it. She guessed it was Suzy's room, as the room had a mirror and makeup set inside.   
"This was Dodgie's room," Barry explained, fluffing a pillow absentmindedly.   
"Her things might fit you."  
"Did she... is she...?" Holly was almost afraid to ask.  
"Nah, she isn't dead. She just gave up the life. Got married to a rich guy who bought her all new things." Brian rolled his eyes at Barry's scant explanation.  
They sounded happy for her, like she was their sister.  
"And that's Suzy's room, right?"  
"Yeah."  
The mood shifted, and she suddenly remembered why she had been taken.   
"She's important to you."  
Everyone was still annoyingly silent. She already knew that this was probably a common occurence.   
"How long have they been gone?"  
"Two months." Kevin had pulled himself together to answer.  
"They're fine, I promise. They aren't being kept in some basement somewhere." She told them about the hotel that things were usually hidden in. How Arin and Suzy were probably kept in the hotel, shaken up but not harmed. She looked up from explaining to make eye contact with Dan, who stood in the doorway.  
"Are you willing to put your life on that?"  
He asked grimly.   
"Yes, I am," she said definitively. Dan nodded, and that seemed enough for him to join the group discussion.   
"So, how did you guys get together?" She looked around at the incompatible, yet completely so, gang.  
Dan cleared his throat, and began to tell the story of their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!! Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it... or not.


End file.
